


Touch Me Like You Do

by nfkluvcupcake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sassy Michael, Smut, but not really, idek, luke calling michael kitten, well he will no longer be sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfkluvcupcake/pseuds/nfkluvcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael ignoring luke and well luke can't help but to teach michael about it .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and also my first smut that I came up on kik so pls be nice . If theres grammar mistakes and all that pls ingore it cause english is not my first language .

Luke and Michael were laying on the bed considering they got a day off today . The pair were cuddling but suddenly Luke made an attempt to kiss Michael on the lips . Well Michael being an absolute shit of him put both of his hands on Luke's chest and push him away . At that action , Luke looked down at Michael with a shock look . "What did u do that for" Luke was asking Michael but Michael just shrugged the question off and took out his phone from his back pocket and started to go on twitter . Luke just couldn't accept the way Michael acted towards him and decided to teach him a bit of a lesson . He grasped Michael's phone that was currently in Michael's possession and took it by force . The phone was then flew across the room when Luke threw it on the couch . "What the fuck Luke ?" Michael turned to look at Luke in anger and when he saw Luke's eyes were burning with lust and anger he decided to keep quiet instantly . "Well Mikey what did you want to say to me huh?" Luke asked Michael with a firm tone lacing his deep voice but also a bit of teasing coating it . "Nothing Lukey why are u behaving like this ?" Michael looked up at Luke from where he's lying while Luke was resting his elbow on the bed and his head was on his palm . Luke stared at him and suddenly without a warning Luke attacked Michael's lips roughly and Michael let out a whimper from the unexpected kiss . A hand was place on Michael hip but that hand didn't stay there . It made it way until it reached at the hem of Michael's shirt and carelessly tugged on it . Luke then took off the shirt and started to trace his hands everywhere on Michael's torso while his tongue was busy fucking Michael's mouth . He then stopped kissing Michael and he dragged his lips to his cheeks and then jaw and finally his neck . Luke then sucked the skin there and Michael moaned when Luke was licking and sucking his sensitive skin . Michael's hands found Luke's hair and started to tug it . Luke let out a groan from it and he was sucking harshly leaving marks everywhere .

After Luke had done sucking Michael's neck he back away to admire his masterpiece and he then took a notice on how needy and desperate Michael looked with his eyes glossy , lips were dark red and swollen and his cheeks were tainted with pink colour . "Luke do something now" Michael told Luke after realising Luke was not making any attempt to please him . He then grabbed Luke cheeks with his dainty hands and stared into Luke's eyes while trying to think of something that would knock Luke's train of thought but before he could even open his mouth Luke took his hands in his large one and Michael felt his heart bursted in happiness when he saw that their hands fit perfectly . He blushed at the same action and Luke couldn't help but to coo inwardly at Michael's fond face but he didn't keep the feelings they both felt any longer when he pinned Michaels hands down on the bed . Luke straddled Michaels hip and Michaels eyes were wide with fear but also lust . "L-luke this is so not you . What hap- mmhhhm" Michael moaned when Luke spread his legs and put his thigh between it to press it against Michael's dick

"Well look at you Mikey . Just now you were acting like a bitch and now you're a moaning mess beneath me yeah ?" Luke chuckled when Michael again moaned but not because of his thigh but because of Luke's dirty words . Well Michael always had a thing with it but never showed it up until now . He couldn't take this 'assault' anymore and he struggled to free his hand from Luke's grasp . Luke then tightened his hold on Michaels wrists and whispered "well Mikey i am not going to make this easy for you because of how you behaved earlier" to Michael's ear . His eyes went wide and tried to fight again but Luke had a way to still him by pressing his thigh harder on Michael's crotch . Michael pleadingly looked up at Luke and a soft and broken "please" was being muttered . Luke felt a little sorry for him until he came up with an offer . "I would release your wrist now.." and at that Michael let out a manly squeal but Luke just continued with his words "but you must grind your dick on my thigh without touching yourself , you ok with that ?" Luke asked with his menacing smile in display . Michael was quick to protest but realized he was in a situation that he couldn't take control off so he just nodded his head . Luke just smiled down at him while took off his hands from his wrists and signaled him to do what he asked and he nervously started to humped his member against Luke's thigh . He tugged the sheet with his hands when he felt the urge to touch himself and Luke was smirking down at him taking his desperate and needy self . He hated to do this because he felt vulnerable but at the same time enjoying this but he didn't show the latter to Luke . Luke then pressed harder and that's it to make Michael to cum undone in his pant when the rough fabric of his boxer and the tightness of his skinny jean rubbing against his member. Michael was blushing like crazy when he came down from his high because he couldn't believe he came without touching himself but Luke was thinking the exact opposite of him . He loved how Michael was so desperate that he could literally did that . 

He was wasting no time and pulled off the skinny jeans off Michael and quickly leaned in to kiss Michaels lips while his hands were busy palming Michaels dick . At the ministration , Michael let out a whimper and wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and pull him closer to him . He moaned loudly when he felt he was about to come again because he still felt a little sensitive from earlier . Before he could even come for the second times , Luke gripped his dick and prevented his release and stop kissing him to look down at Michael . A string of saliva connected between them and Michael blushed at that while Luke took in the mess Michael had become . "Luke i want to come" Michael once again pleaded for the second times but Luke had different idea in the back of his mind . "Kitten , I still don't like how you were acting earlier . Actually , I am not trying to pleasure you" he smirked at Michael and the latter couldn't help but felt excited about this whole situation . They never did this before so u could tell how they both eager to do this . Luke then took of the last clothing off Michael and flipped him until he laid on his stomach . Michael groaned when his dick was rubbing against the duvet but Luke took no notice on that when he spread Michaels buttcheeks apart . He inspected the pretty pink hole and chuckled when the hole was clenching and unclenching and the whining sound coming from Michael added to it .

He quickly dived down and licked the rim and also the area around the hole to tease Michael and it seemed to work when Michael let out a mixture between whimper and moan . "Luke just eat me already" Michael practically yelled at Luke and well Luke stopped being a tease and inserted his tongue into Michael's hole to fuck it . He was rimming Michael and Michael thrust his hips backward and when Luke's tongue finally found his prostate he screamed and he thought finally he could had his release but again was denied for the second times when Luke stopped what he was doing . Michael turned his head to look at Luke but Luke just shrugged and said "Like I said , I am not going to pleasure you hun" and patted his bum . "Fuck you . You were fucking my butt earlier with your tongue and that was basically pleasing me you idiot . Shut the fuck up Luke . I don't want to hear any words coming out from you ." And went to try to push his head and torso up considering his butt was hanging in the air from Luke rimming his earlier . But Luke pushed him to lay back down and Michael let out an 'ooff' sound . "You shut the fuck up . I'd got enough of your sassy attitude and right now you will listen to me kitten . Suppose kitten behave nicely and why are you not ?" Luke whispered harshly at Michael and Michael just kept quiet , afraid of Luke's stern voice . "Now I'm gonna fuck you senselessly and I'm not going to prep u so you will have a sore ass for a week . How about that huh ? I will mark your entire body so people will know you're mine ." Without giving Michael any chance to reply , he took Michael's wrists and pinned it with one hand at the back of Michaels torso while the other hand stroked his dick to be fully hard .

Without warning Luke inserted his dick into Michael's hole and Michael yelped when he felt pain from it . "Oooff you're so tight Michael . This is what I get from not fucking you for such a long time yeah ?" Luke muttered out and waited for Michael to adjust because he still care about the older boy . "Bullshit Luke . You're so big I don't even know how u can be that big" and Luke just laughed at it and replied "well Michael don't be so work up on that . Your dick is big too" and when he realized Michael didn't reply to him , he pulled out his dick and thrust it back in and well that managed to bring out a response from Michael . Michael moaned loudly but brokenly and he couldn't do anything when his hands were being held by Luke . Luke then grabbed Michael hair with his free hand and pushed his head down onto the bed . At that moment , Luke felt how vulnerable Michael was right now and not in his usually sassy demeanour and that made him to feel horny even more . He began to thrust harder into him and the same time searching for his sweet spot and he knew he found it when he felt Michael quivering underneath him . "Fuck Luke harder please more give me more of yours" and Luke knew he felt pleasure instead of pain and that relaxed him a bit . "Ok kitten I'll give you more and I'll take care of you ." Then he went in to kiss Michael's shoulder blade and started to suck on the skin there . And like his promise , Michael's neck and shoulder were littered with hickeys . "Luke my dick please ! My dick needs you to touch it !" With that , Luke released Michaels hair and then gripped his dick . He then started to stroke Michael's member while thrusting into Michael and he made sure matched the pace . Michael became a moaning , quivering mess underneath him and at the last tugged at Michaels dick , Michael came for the second time and he went limp just waiting for Luke to finish fucking him into the mattress .

But Luke was not having any of that . He then started to palm Michael's dick again and Michael who was sensitive from earlier whined loudly . "Kitten you can take this . I knew you're a good kitten so you can do this" and at that Michael grew hard again . Luke then palmed Michael while fucking him so hard until he was sure Michael's ass would suffer after all of this . Well they hadn't had sex for a long time considering they were busy with touring and all . "Mikey i'm going to come now . Together !" Luke released his load inside Michael while Michael emptied his seeds and he could felt that the duvet was soaked with his cum and his stomach got some on it too . Luke released Michael's wrist and rolled on his back to lay down in order to catch his breath . "Fuck we should do this again ." Luke muttered while coming down from his high . "You know what Luke ? Fuck You and all of this . My shoulders are aching and my bum is sore and i felt so tired all because of me didn't want to acknowledged you being a horny twat" Luke just snorted at that because he knew Michael loved that too but he was trying to act all tough on him by pretending he didn't like it . 'What a grumpy kitten' Luke thought in his mind . Michael tried to get up to clean himself because he felt so dirty and need to wash his hand because of his weird OCD but his knees buckled underneath him and he felt back down on the bed . " What the fuck Luke ? You dipshit ! And what is that leaking out from my hole ? You came in me ? Luke you fucktard !" Michael yelled when he realised Luke's cum coming out from his asshole and trailed down his legs . Luke just rolled his eyes and flipped Michael on his back to wrap his arms around Michael's neck and under his knees to carry Michael bridal style into the bathroom to take a bath together . Well if they had sex in the bath , that's for them to know and you guys to not find out .

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahhaha sucks ass right ?


End file.
